


No, Yevy Don't!

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yevgeny can't seem to stay out of trouble, Svetlana has a proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Yevy Don't!

*Edited 2/4/16*

"No, Yevy don't!" Was probably the most heard phrase in the Gallagher-Milkovich household. 

Ever since Yev had turned 4 his adventurous side had taken a turn for the worse, well worse for his parents. Anything he could touch, he would, it was simple as that. It started with him going through cabinets and rearranging stuff when he first learned to walk, that was at least manageable. Then he started hiding things, which while annoying wasn't that bad since there wasn't many hiding places a 3 year old could reach. 

But at the age of 4 he seemed to grow a couple of inches and learned to use that to his advantage by climbing on counters or other furniture. Ian and Mickey had already taken him to the hospital from swallowing chemicals, or in one case when he ate a whole bottle of lotion. Ian and Mickey would catch him in the middle of his adventures most of the time  but instead of stopping when they told him to, he gave them a sneaky smile and continued on his merry way.  

Even on Christmas Eve, he couldn't behave. Ian and Mickey had both threatened him getting coal if he didn't behave, which actually worked for most of the month, but it all went crashing down on the 24th. 

The day hadn't started like a normal one, first Mickey and Svetlana spent the whole morning arguing about who would get Yevgeny, this being their first Christmas not living together, but finally settled on Svetlana staying the night at their house and just spending the day with all of them there. Then when things got settled down and they started their Christmas movie marathon but after only one movie, the power went out. Apparently the power went out easy in their new apartment (they learned that when it went out during a simple thunderstorm their first week in it) and would sometimes be out for days.  

"Alright, where are candles?" Svetlana said standing up, ready to take charge of the power situation. Ian and Mickey look around awkwardly, the latter scratching the back of his head knowing that she was sure to blow her head after already being angry at having to stay with them, "We don't have any." 

It took her twenty minutes of yelling in Russian to calm down enough to at least get onto them in English. "What kind of idiots does not have candles! Power goes out too much for such stupidity! My baby stay in house with no candles!" "Oh yes, how could you ever let your child in his _fathers_  house id there's no candles!" Mickey exclaims, cutting of her ranting. He was tired of her acting like he wasn't as much of Yevgeny's parent as she was. Just because he wasn't there to begin with, doesn't mean he isn't there for Yev now. 

The face Svetlana makes was almost laughable, if it weren't for the fact that it was a face of anger, that was directed at Mickey. Before she could blow up, Ian interrupts by stepping in between the two of them, putting a hand on both of their chests. "Guys, it's Christmas Eve. We can go out and get candles and come back and play board games or something. One mistake shouldn't ruin Christmas." Sometimes it was annoying how easy Ian could deflate a situation when Mickey wanted to yell.  

Svetlana let out a sigh and stepped back, nodding her head. "He's right. But I'm not going to the store." Ian lets a sigh of relief when he realizes Svetlana isn't going to kill them both. "I'll go," He volunteers, already knowing Mickey wouldn't be up for it. "I'll take Yev with me and let him pick out a board game." Mickey nods his head in acknowledgement and Svetlana simply crosses her arms and looks at Ian making him feel uncomfortable. Looking around, Mickey finally realizes something they probably should've noticed already, 

"Where's Yev?" 

They ran all around the apartment trying to find the mischievous 4 year old but had no luck. "Oh shit." Mickey says when he sees the top cabinet in the kitchen open. Since they weren't rolling in dough, they only had a handful of baby proof things, they put all the dangerous stuff like chemicals in that drawer and Yev had gotten into it. "Maybe he take nothing." Both men turn and give Svetlana a dirty look, "Like hell he took nothing. He's like fucking Swiper." Mickey mutters, running a hand down his face and almost pulling his hair out with the other.  

"Did you just compare your son to someone from Dora the Explorer?" Ian asks, he would've been amused if Yevgeny wasn't missing. "Shut up. Let's go find our son." Mickey grabs his coat and walks out of the kitchen, leaving a dazed Ian. "He called Yevgeny our child." He mutters with a small smile. "Won't be our child long if we don't find Yevgeny." Svetlana says before following Mickey out.  

Ian hurriedly grabs his coat off the rack and runs after them, remembering the situation at hand. 

"Yevgeny! Yev!" All three adults yell walking down the street, trying to think of where he would go. "Oh my god!" Mickey finally yells, starting to run back to the apartment building. "What?" Svetlana yells after him, both her and Ian running after Mickey. "The roof!" He yells back throwing his hands into the air.Of course, Ian thought, Yev always loved the roof. Ever since they had moved into the apartment Yev had an odd fascination with being so high up, always begging Ian and Mickey to take him up there.  

They were seriously regretting not getting an apartment that had an elevator as they trudged up the stairs, not daring to slow their pace in fear of what Yev could be up to. Svetlana was nearly in hysterics by the time they reach the top, ready to have her baby in her arms while Ian and Mickey only got more determined the longer it took.  

Throwing the door open, Mickey and Ian are the first to make it to the top and were relieved to see that Yev was safe and where they thought he would be. That relief was short-lived, turning into anger when they see that he had poured some kind of chemical on the ground and was holding a lighter.  

"No, Yevy don't!" Mickey yells, but it was too late. Yev gives them a sneaky smile and flicks the lighter (knowing how to after seeing all of his parents do so many times previously) before bending down and placing the flame near the liquid. A flame immediately erupts making Yev jump back when his sleeve gets lite, and all three parents run to him. Ian gets there first and starts rolling Yevgeny on the ground, trying to get the flame to go out but it being a struggle since the screaming 4 year old was being anything but compliant. The flame goes out fairly quickly and Svetlana is cradling her baby in a second. 

"We need to get him to the hospital. His arm is burned." Ian says, pulling Svetlana up by her arm. Mickey grabs Yevgeny from Svetlana and starts running back down the stairs, two at a time.  

\-- 

When they get to the hospital, a doctor sees Yevgeny immediately. "Well, he has second degree burns on his hand, wrist, and lower arm. He needs to keep it covered at all times, most people just use socks with hand burns, apply antibiotic cream every day to the blisters and if it hurts too much you can give him over the counter medication for children, of course." The doctor explains, looking over Yevgeny's arm. "I think he should make a full recovery and at his young age there should only be light scarring, if any."  

"Do I get ice cream?" Yev asks from where he sat on the bed. "Hell no." "Of course." Mickey and Svetlana say at the same time. "He lite the chemicals when I specifically said not to!" Mickey exclaims, trying to keep his voice down since they were in public. "But he got burned! He learned from mistake, now injured boy deserves ice cream." Mickey doesn't bother replying as Svetlana walks over to their son and starts petting his head, muttering comforting Russian words in his ear. 

"He got off lucky." The doctor says walking over to where Ian and Mickey were standing. Mickey glared at the doctor, who simply raised her hands in surrender. "He may have gotten burned but it could've been far worse, if you didn't have such fast reflexes." She says motioning to Ian. 

Mickey looks at Ian, which the doctor takes as a que to leave. "She's right. Yev could've died if you hadn't been there." Ian smirks, "It's not a big deal. He is _our_  son."  

\-- 

Yev had fallen asleep on the couch shortly after they got home. Mickey, Ian, and Svetlana took it as a chance to have a beer, water for Ian, before they also went to sleep. "I never want that to happen again." Svetlana says making Mickey snort. "Yeah, I don't think he's gonna be lighten himself on fire again anytime soon."  

Ian snorts into his drink while Svetlana smacks Mickey on the back of his head. "He nearly die. This is no time for joke." She nearly hisses, still shaking with nerves over what happened just hours before. Even if she wouldn't admit it, she was scared shitless when she saw her babies jacket go up in flames. One of the worst things to happen to a good parent, no matter how tough they are, is to see their baby hurt or in pain. 

"Yevgeny almost die, and if my baby dies, so do you both." She says with a serious face. Both Ian and Mickey knew that was her way of telling them to pay more attention to Yevgeny whenever he comes to their place. "Duly noted." Ian says with his lips pulling to one side in a coy smile. 

They all sat in silence for a moment, letting the events of the day sink in. Being so close to loosing Yevgeny had put all of them on edge, and the feeling that none of them would be getting any sleep tonight became stronger as the seconds ticked by. Adrenaline was pumping through each of their bodies at the thought of anything happening to their son while they slept, making them feel wide awake, no matter how late it was getting. 

Looking over at her child, Svetlana feels a sense of love wash over her. When Yevgeny was born, she didn't feel that love she felt now. She felt the maternal instinct to protect her young when she saw him, but now that Yevgeny could talk and had a personality, she loved him more than she could ever imagine. It was in that moment of looking at him that she realized she wanted another child. Sure, it was hard as hell raising that little shit head, but now that he was growing into a trouble making little man, she wanted to feel that connection with another child. She could just find a good sperm donor and get pregnant from a one night stand, but she new the only way she'd ever have another kid, was if she could have help from Ian and Mickey.

Their situation was fucked up, but it worked better than most families. Yevgeny was able to have the love three parents who would do anything for him and if she had another child, she wouldn't keep that wonderful experience from them. But she would never voice these opinions out loud, they were far too sensitive.

"I want another child."

The sound of Mickey choking on his drink and Ian roughly hitting his back was the only noise in the apartment for the next minute. Finally, Mickey stopped coughing and stared at Svetlana, red-faced with tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. "The fuck you mean you want another kid?"

"I want another baby and I would like you to be the father. Sorry carrot boy, but I don't need crazy baby." Svetlana says before taking a sip of her beer."Uh, it's okay?" Ian says in a questionable tone, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Watching our kid almost burn to death is making you want another one?" Mickey asks, still not comprehending what was going on in her head. "Yes. Should we go make baby now?"

"No!"

"Be quiet, you'll wake Yevgeny." Ian says putting a hand on Mickey shoulder. "Svetlana you can't just demand me to get you pregnant. How would that even work? Cause I ain't putting anything in that black hole where dreams go to do die." Mickey says making Ian force down the laugh that was threatening to come out. Svetlana glares at Mickey, not amused by his choice of words. "Stop being pussy. Why not have more babies?"

Mickey mouth falls open and closes multiple times, trying to come up with reasons other than him not wanting anymore children, which was only partially true. "Why would we put another child through having parents that don't live under the same roof? It's like having divorced parents except we can actually stand each other, but still isn't a good situation." "It's not bad, like you said, we can all stand each other." Ian butts in. Even if it wouldn't be his biological child, just like with Yevgeny he'd see the child as his own.

Letting out a deep sigh, Mickey downs the rest of his drink, swishing it noisily in his mouth for a minute before swallowing it, wishing he had something stronger. He didn't want to give in and give Svetlana a baby like she wanted, but he could tell by the look on Ian's face he was equally excited at the thought of having another tiny Milkovich running around the house. "If we had another kid, and I mean if, how would that work?" "Just like with Yevgeny. They stay here for two week, then come to mine for two week. Simple."

No matter how simple Svetlana saw it, they all new it would be a new thing and could possibly change everything they had built, but wasn't it worth it to have another child to care for?

"Alright. How're we getting you pregnant? I meant it when I said I ain't touching your cock socket."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Go stalk me on Tumblr - April.Jayce


End file.
